totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Targ Kairu
300px|center Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Wyzwaniach w Egipcie. Przylecieliśmy do tego pięknego kraju, jakim jest Egipt. Szybko rozdzieliliśmy zawodników na dwie drużyny: Drużynę Gwiazd oraz Mistrzów. Bez drużyny został Cameron. Miał on wejść za wyeliminowaną osobę, ale ostatecznie to on odpadł, dzięki współpracy drużyn, które jednocześnie wpadły na metę. To była najprawdopodobniej ostatnia taka współpraca, bo teraz każda wyeliminowana osoba będzie z którejś drużyny! No właśnie, kto dziś odpadnie? Kto przetrwa? Jakie będzie zadanie? Czy wreszcie producenci wyślą mi paczkę z zapasem /zaczyna krzyczeć/ ŻELU DO WŁOSÓW?! Dowiecie się ów wszystkiego tylko i wyłącznie z tego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: WYZWAŃ W EGIPCIE! /Intro TP:WWE/ /Następny dzień, targ/ Chris: Witajcie ponownie! Jak minęła noc? Dakota: Ty się jeszcze pytasz?! Sam: Okropnie. Nie mogłem zasnąć, przez tą różnicę czasu... Staci: I pomyśleć, że to wujek męża mojej siostry otworzył ten hotel... Mike: '''Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. '''Zoey: Warunki – fatalne. Chris: Oj, przestańcie, dla mnie nie było tak źle. Zawodnicy: Bo ty śpisz w apartamencie prezydenckim! Chris: Oj tam, oj tam. Muszę, przyznać, że nieźle wykiwaliście Camerona! Brick: Ta. Wkurzający dziad. Scott: Za grosz skromności. Zmieniła go ta wygrana. Anna Maria: Nigdy go nie lubiłam, ale teraz to szczyt nielubienia. Chris: Oj, wy moi zazdrośnicy... Widzieliście jaką furą przyjechał? Jo: No! W życiu takiej nie widziałam! (B pokazuje kciuk w dół) Chris: Tak, B, masz absolutną rację. Chef: I nawet nie umie ocenić, czy samolot będzie działał! Chris: Właśnie, co z samolotem? Chef: Oddałem do warsztatu na Lotnisku – naprawili w kilka minut! Chris: A jednak. No ale czas na zadanie! W ostatnim odcinku musieliście znaleźć ten targ. Dziś kontynuujemy w nim zabawę! Na początek dostaniecie 2000 funtów Egipskich. Scott: W takim razie możemy już sobie iść... /Śmiech zawodników/ Chris: Zadanie polega na znalezieniu niejakiego Hassana – założyciela targu. Tam musicie od niego kupić za jak najniższą cenę złoty kielich. Drużyna która kupi go taniej wygrywa. Gdzieś w miejscu zadania jest też Nieśmiertelny Amulet Chrisa, który może was uchronić przed eliminacją. Scott: A jeśli go znajdę i wykorzystam – co z nim się stanie? Chris: Odbiorę ci go i znów gdzieś schowam. Jedna osoba może go wykorzystać jeden raz. Czyli jeśli go znajdziesz ponownie, nie uchroni cię. Za to cały czas może uratować wszystkich innych. Możesz też oddać Amulet każdemu zawodnikowi jeśli go znajdziesz. Wtedy uchroni daną osobę, jeśli miała odpaść. Jo: Mhm. Chris: No to... zaczynamy! START! /Zawodnicy rozbiegają się/ /U Mistrzów/ Sam: No to co robimy? Scott: Nie mamy żadnych wskazówek. Lightning: Jak to nie mamy? Ja mam mapę Egiptu z wczoraj! Zoey: Świetnie! Scott: Wygraną mamy w kieszeni! /B pokazuje pewien punkt na mapie/ Lightning: Faktycznie jest. (Czytaj od prawej) متجر الحسن, (czytaj od lewej) sklep Hassana. Staci: No to co, biegniemy! Scott: Tak! /U Gwiazd. Stoją u wejścia targu/ Brick: Ta. /Patrzą na przechadzających się ludzi/ Mike: To co robimy? Jo: A co możemy zrobić?! Nie mamy żadnych wskazówek! Dawn: Och, istoty, a wczorajsza mapa? Jo: Lightning ją ma. Anna Maria: Jak to? Brick: Normalnie. Wyważył wczoraj punkt informacyjny, wziął mapę wszyscy skorzystali, a on wziął. Nikt jej nie chciał. Mike: Więc jesteśmy w d**ie... Dawn: Och, śmiertelne istoty, wasza aura jest strasznie zestresowana. Przecież możemy nawiązać kontakt werbalny z tubylcami. Dakota: W sensie... co? Dawn: Popytać. Gwiazdy: Ahhhh.... /U Mistrzów. Biegną, są w połowie drogi do sklepu/ Scott: (dyszy) Hey.... szy...szybciej! Zoey: Nie..eee....wszyscy.....mają..... taką.... koo....kondycję! /Staci się wywraca/ Staci: AAA! /Zatrzymują się/ Lightning: Boże, co za lama... Sam: Nic ci nie jest? Staci: Nie, spoko. Biegnijcie dalej. Ja użyję maści przeciwbólowej wynalezionej przez moją mamę i do was dołączę. /B unosi kciuk w górę/ Zoey: OK. /Mistrzowie odbiegają/ Staci: Ała... /Naciera się maścią/ Staci: Powinno zaraz przejść... /Nagle, pod jednym ze stoisk zauważa przedmiot/ Staci: A co to jest? /Sięga po przedmiot. Okazuję się, że to Ochronny Amulet Chrisa/ Staci: Och! To Ochronny Amulet! No to teraz mnie już nie wyrzucą.. Muahahahahahahahahaa! /Wstaje i coś jej strzyka w kościach/ Staci: Ałł! /Podnosi się biegnie dalej/ /U Gwiazd/ Anna Maria: Przepraszam! /Zaczepia przypadkowego Egipcjanina/ Anna Maria: Orientuje się pan gdzie jest sklep Hassana, założyciela targu? /Egipcjanin odpowiada jej niezrozumiale po arabsku/ Anna Maria: Aha... Mike: A może pan wie, gdzie jest sklep Hassana, założyciela? /Egipcjanka zaczyna na niego krzyczeć i uderza go w miejsce intymne/ Mike: AAAAUUU! Czemu tu! Dakota: Przeprasza....przepra....HALO!...Czy ktoś mnie może posłuchać?! /Wszyscy znajdujący się na targu ignorują ją/ Dakota: Argh! Jo: Hey, ty! /Jo zaczepia chłopca/ Chłopiec: Ja? Jo: Tak ty! Chłopiec: Ja pani nie znam... Jo: '''Spokojnie ja ci nic... '''Chłopiec: AAA! /Ucieka/ Jo: Co za głupie dziecko! Brick: Hey, ty młody! Młodzieniec: Tak? Brick: Mówisz po mojemu? Młodzieniec: Tak. Brick: A zaprowadzisz mnie do sklepu Hassana? Młodzieniec: Oczywiście, to bardzo blisko! Brick: Super. Ej, Gwiazdy chodźcie! /U Mistrzów. Stoją przed pięknie udekorowanym budynku z tabliczką „Hassan Shop”/ Scott: Mapa wskazuje, że to tutaj... Zoey: No to wchodzimy... /Mistrzowie wchodzą do sklepu/ Ktoś: Hej, czekajcie! Lightning: Kto wzywa drużynę Lightninga? Ktoś: NO, CZEKAJCIE! /B dziwi się/ /Sam na horyzoncie zauważa kogoś/ Sam: Hey... to......STACI! Scott: Kto? Lightning: Ta niezdara, która się wywróciła. Zoey: Ta, która sprawiła wykopanie Camerona. Staci: Uff, udało się. Zoey: Wszystko, OK? Staci: Tak. Scott: Hey, a co to za sznurek wystaje z twojej kieszeni? Staci: A nic... /Chowa sznurek na którym wisi Ochronny Amulet Chrisa/ Staci: Taka mała bransoletka, schowałam, żeby się nie zgubiła w biegu. Lightning: Hey, wchodzimy! /Mistrzowie wchodzą do sklepu/ Zoey: Dzień dobry... Właściciel sklepu: Dzień dobry. Zoey: Czy to pan jest Hassan? Właściciel: Ja być Hassan Habdullah. Jeden z wielu Hassanów na tym targu. Scott: A to pan założył ten targ? Właściciel: Ja być Hassan Habdullah. Ja być właściciel ten sklep. Ja nie być założyciel targ. Ja być syn założyciel. Lightning: A gdzie jest sklep pana ojca? Właściciel: Sklep mój tata być na koniec targ. Sklep być duży. Sklep być złoty. Na sklep być znak „Hassan Habdullah Senior Shop”. Dakota: Dziękować! /Mistrzowie wychodzą ze sklepu/ /U Gwiazd/ Anna Maria: Daleko jeszcze do tego bazaru? Młodzieniec: Och nie, już blisko. Dakota: Ale my krążymy już trzy godziny! Brick: Ale, minęło dopiero 15 minut. Dakota: Ale mi różnica. Mike: Założę się, że jesteśmy w tyle. Jo: Oj tam, wygramy to! Młodzieniec: Jesteśmy na miejscu! /Gwiazdy stają przed starym prawie zrujnowanym bazarem/ Brick: I że to niby to? Młodzieniec: Tak! Oto sklep Hassana Bidaznędząsahna! Dawn: I to ta osoba o podejrzanej aurze założyła ten targ? Młodzieniec: Nie, ale tu dostaniecie najlepszą herbatę na targu! Gwiazdy: Że co?!! Młodzieniec: Lepszej nie znajdziecie! Mike: My szukamy założyciela targu, a nie jakiegoś głupiego herbaciarza! Młodzieniec: Jakiego?! Głupiego?! Nie pozwolę tak mówić! /Uderza go w krocze/ Mike: AAAAAAA!! Dawn: Biedak. Jego aura i organy znoszą tyle bólu... Jo: Czy wiesz gdzie jest sklep założyciela? Młodzieniec: Na drugim końcu targu. I uciekać mi stąd, niewdzięcznicy! /Gwiazdy uciekają/ /Mistrzowie dobiegli do celu/ Scott: Dobra, to musi być to miejsce. Lightning: Ta, nie ma bata. /Wchodzą do złotego sklepu/ Sam: Dzień dobry! Ktoś: Witam. Czym mogę służyć? Staci: Czy to pan jest Hassan, założyciel targu? Ktoś: Tak, to ja. Zoey: To świetnie. Chcielibyśmy kupić od pana Złoty Kielich. Hassan: Och nie ma problemu. Zapraszam. /Wyjmuje przedmiot/ Hassan: Oto i on. Lightning: Super. Bierzemy. Zoey: Ile płacę? /Tymczasem na mecie/ Chris: Chefie, jak myślisz, za ile Hassan im sprzeda Kielich? Chef: Nie wiem. Ważne, że reszta idzie dla nas! Chris: Wiesz, że jeden funt to 15 centów, i że nie dostaniemy wiele? Chef: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*K! /Mistrzowie wychodzą ze sklepu. Zaraz po nich trafiają do niego Gwiazdy/ Anna Maria: Witam! Czy to pan jest Hassan, założyciel? Hassan: Tak, to ja. Mike: Świetnie. Szukamy Złotego Kielicha. Jak tamci. Hassan: Nie ma problemu. /Wyciąga przedmiot/ Hassan: Oto i on. Jo: Kupujemy. Za ile wzięli go tamci? Hassan: Och, droga piękna kobieto, to niestety tajemnica handlowa. Brick: Dobra tam, bierzemy! /U Mistrzów/ Sam: Szybko, już prawie jesteśmy! /Mistrzowie przekraczają metę/ Mistrzowie: TAAK! Chris: I z czego tak się cieszycie?! I tak jeszcze nie wiadomo, czy wygraliście. /Nadbiegają Gwiazdy/ Gwiazdy: TAAAAK! Chris: Facepalm... No nieważne. Na początek, powiem o małej zmianie. Z powodu niskiego budże.....EKHEM....z pewnych przyczyn, nie będzie Pokoju Zwierzeń. Zawodnicy: HURRRAAA! Chris: Głosy będziecie oddawać na kartach wrzucając je do skrzynki. A teraz czas na wyniki! Proszę paragony ze sklepu. /Zoey i Jo wręczają Chrisowi paragony/ Chris: Zobaczmy... Mistrzowie: 30 funtów... Gwiazdy..... 19,99! DRUŻYNA GWIAZD ZWYCIĘŻA! Gwiazdy: YEEEEEEEY! Chris: Poproszę pozostałe pieniądze. Zawodnicy: O... /Ceremonia. Zawodnicy są przy jednym z bazarów. Za stoiskiem stoi Chris/ Chris: Tak, nasza pierwsza ceremonia. Byliście o krok od zwycięstwa Mistrzowie, ale jednak. Wasza nazwa się nie sprawdza! Podjęliście decyzję. Amulety Nietykalności otrzymują: Zoey! Zoey: Uff! /Nakłada Amulet/ Chris: Sam! Sam: Tak... /Nakłada Amulet/ Chris: Lightning! Lightning: Yeah, Biches! /Nakłada Amulet/ Chris: B! /B uśmiecha się i nakłada amulet/ Chris: Pozostali Staci i Scott. Ostatni Amulet otrzymuje: … … … ... … … … … … … SCOTT! Staci, odpadasz! Staci: Nie, nie odpadam. Chris: Y.. dlaczego? Staci: Bo mam to! /Wyjmuje Ochronny Amulet Chrisa/ Zawodnicy: Och! Zoey: Bransoletka, tak? Chris: W takim razie odpada Scott! Scott: Nosz k*rwa. Chris: Staci, oddaj Amulet. /Oddaje Ochronny Amulet Chrisa i przyjmuję Amulet Nietykalności/ Chris: Scott, zapraszam do Oazy. /''Scott idzie do Oazy i odjeżdża na Wielbłądzie/'' Chris: Tak oto, zakończył się kolejny odcinek. Zapraszam was na następny. Z Kairu, na żywo, Chris McLean – Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Egipcie! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie